


Weekend Wear

by Mysenia



Series: Give Me Something Semi-Sweet [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casual Saturdays, <i>and Sundays</i>, are how the Stilinski's have always had their weekends. Peter fits in, even with his well fitting jeans, henley, and button up shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Wear

Saturdays are for laying around the house, dressed in sweats and tank tops, with an overlarge sweater and no confining bras. It’s just the way it is meant to be. 

This Saturday is no different when Stiles walks down the stairs, slippered feet thudding down the steps as she is too tired to expend the energy to quietly walk. She’s got sleep in her eyes and her hair is all over the place but it’s not like she has any plans.

Her dad is long gone, working the morning shift today, and Stiles enjoys the quiet of the house. It’s moments like these where Stiles wishes they owned a dog so she could have a companion without having to worry about socializing. 

The coffee is still warm in the pot and she relishes the smell as she pours herself a big mug and sips at the liquid that will wake her up faster than anything else. It’s just passed eleven in the morning and Stiles wanders around the living room, peering outside into the bright sun.

It is definitely too bright out but Stiles did not get the mail yesterday and she has been waiting for her Deadpool shirt to arrive any day. 

It is a bit muddy out, having rained all night, but Stiles does not feel like going back upstairs to get socks on just so she can put on her boots. Technically she can wear her slippers outside but the  _ mud _ . 

“Hmmm.”

Her dad’s boots, which are really more like big water proof shoes, are sitting beside her boots and she would not need socks to slip them on and off without issue. She contemplates it for a moment more before stepping out of her slippers and slipping on her dad’s boots. 

They are comically big on her feet and it makes her smile. Grabbing the mailbox keys, Stiles makes her way outside.

It’s quite nice outside, a slight breeze ruffling her hair, with the sun valiantly shining through the clouds. A bit on the warm side for late February but Stiles is not complaining.

Their mailbox is located at the end of the street, a big thing with neat rows of boxes all squished together for the houses on their street. She locates their box, number nine, easily identifiable by the scratch marks by the keyhole from when Stiles was younger and thought she could pick locks. Needless to say her dad had not been impressed with his daughters thieving ways.

The mailbox is full and there’s a nice red key that tells her there’s a bigger package being held in one of the bigger compartments below, made specially for holding bigger packages, like Stiles’ Deadpool shirt.

She pumps her fist as she takes out the key and opens up compartment 2A and pulls out a malleable package with her name on it. She makes quick work of grabbing all the mail, making sure to pop the 2A mail key into the delivery section and locks her mailbox before heading home. First thing she’s going to do is put on her new shirt.

Making her way home, Stiles tries to juggle the mail while she tries to open her package when a wolf whistle pulls her attention.

She knows who it is before she looks up and sees Peter standing beside his car at the bottom of her driveway. Stiles had been so preoccupied with thoughts of her Deadpool shirt that she had not noticed Peter’s car driving by.

“Fuck you!” She yells in response, laughing at the delighted grin that lights up his face.

There is a reason why her and Peter get along so well.

Peter starts walking towards her and they meet up halfway between the mailbox and Stiles’ house. He holds out his hand for the rest of the mail so Stiles can continue opening her package.

“So, you did not tell me it was casual Saturday.” Peter comments offhandedly. 

Stiles gives him the stink eye. “It’s Saturday, Peter.”

He quirks a brow at her like that explains nothing at all and Stiles sighs loudly out her nose. Which, Stiles supposes, makes sense considering Peter is wearing a pair of dark jeans and a super comfortable looking sweater on top of a button up like he had plans but is trying to look casual about them.

“This is what you get when you come by the Stilinski household on a Saturday, or Sunday, unless dad has to go in to work. We play it super casual, I mean, more so than every other day of the week.” 

Peter hummed as he glanced down at his attire. “I see.”

“Hey, no biggie. I’ve still got that sweater and sweatpants you loaned me forever ago. You can change into those if you feel like staying.”

Peter gives her a look that says, ‘I did not come all the way over here just to turn around and leave.’

“Alright then.” Stiles nods as they walk into the house and Peter makes his way over to the coffee pot.

She makes her way up to her room and grabs Peter’s clothes from her drawer, laundered and folded - she was going to give them back eventually - and makes her way downstairs. Peter takes the clothes with and makes his way to the bathroom.

There is a Harry Potter marathon going on and Stiles turns it on as she waits for Peter. She pulls out her phone and orders a pizza, extra large with double cheese and pepperoni, and snuggles under a blanket.

Peter makes his way back to the living room and places his, folded, clothes on the spare chair and plops himself down beside Stiles. She swings her legs up onto his lap and hands him his coffee from the coffee table and they settle in.

“I ordered us some pizza.” She murmurs as Harry, Ron, and Hermione break into the locked room on the third floor corridor in there bid to escape Filtch. 

It is only when the doorbell rings and Stiles goes to extract her feet from Peter’s grip when she notices that he has been lightly rubbing at her legs for the last thirty minutes. Her very hairy legs which are now on full display as he shakes his head at her and makes his way to the door instead to pay for the pizza.

Stiles contemplates this new development as Peter places the pizza box on the coffee table before going to the kitchen for plates.

Stiles does not care that her legs are hairy, it is still winter time after all, but it is definitely not something she advertises. Yet, Peter did not make a single comment and he fully had her pant legs pushed up passed her knee so his skillful hands could rub all the way up to her knee.

He comes back, interrupting Stiles’ thoughts, and hands her a plate and napkin before reseating himself and putting Stiles’ legs back onto his lap. He waits until Stiles has her slices before taking his own and they resume watching the movie.

His arms are a warm weight on her shins as the movie continues on, and once Peter has finished eating he resumes rubbing her legs. It, well, it is extremely nice.

Stiles looks over at Peter, watching him as he watches the movie, and thinks that she could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> \- M


End file.
